


My Frankenstein

by purecamp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Monsters, frankensteins, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 16:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21322954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purecamp/pseuds/purecamp
Summary: Crazed scientist, Sharon. Her loyal lover and greatest creation, Alaska. A brand new creation. A desperate need to make this year's Monster Mash better than ever before, and to finally put Dracula back in his place.
Relationships: Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	My Frankenstein

The pernicious hour of night had fallen in the swift swishing of a cloak, blanketing the castle in darkness and filling the air with the crackling and rumbling of lightning. It was a familiar night, the exact kind of night it had been when Sharon had completed her masterpiece before, and it seemed highly auspicious.

“Live,” She urged fervently, sweat beading at her brow. “Live!”

Alaska’s eyebrows hitched at her murmuring, watching with an air of superiority. In the dim candlelight of the stone lab, her skin glowed a ghoulish shade of blue.

“Is this how desperate you were the first time?” She commented, her voice drawling and sultry. “Sweaty, desperate, needy?”

“How you’re one to talk,” Sharon smirked back at her, pushing her hair out of your face. “On your first day alive, all you wanted was to learn about sex. Not the wonders of the world, the beauty of nature or the intricacies of science. No, you wanted to get fucked, didn’t you?”

Alaska shrugged, her perfect plump lips pursing. “You made me this way, Doctor Needles. I’m merely a reflection of what you want.”

Sharon scoffed. “An experiment, Alaska. You were my experiment.”

“Oh, so you’ll forget me when your new little plaything starts to wiggle her fingers?”

She nodded towards the corpse, strapped to the platform upon which Sharon was working. Her lab coat swished around her as she fiddled with the straps, ensuring her latest creation was held firmly in place before the change. The corpse was naked, shining in her full glory, and Alaska was able to admire every inch of her manually-created body. Her doctor had an inimitable talent for sculpting perfection, as she knew well.

“Don’t lose your head, darling.” Sharon teased, cackling as Alaska touched the stitches on her neck in mock offense. “She’s not a plaything, she’s a prototype. Not everything I create is charged with sexual energy.”

Alaska bit her lip. “I beg to differ, doctor. That being said, you haven’t charged me in forever. And I’m so good that I didn’t even do it myself, even when you showed me how.”

As Sharon rolled her eyes, Alaska examined her home. Every inch of the castle was her own, along with Sharon’s, but she had an attachment to the laboratory that she would never be able to shake off. After all, it was her birthplace - the place where she felt safest in the whole world. It felt like only yesterday she had been awoken with a searing pain that shot through her entire body, charging her with life and adrenaline. A face had been gazing at her, her eyes frenzied and wild, her hair standing on end, her face drenched with sweat. The doctor had been manic; so warm, so wet, so human.

Her way was one of chaos, which Alaska knew from the moment of her creation. Books were scattered in piles, all open on specific pages that told of the grisly horrors of Sharon’s discoveries and interests. Her scrawled notes and ideas were stuck against every wall, flapping wildly and falling off whenever she flew past them at speed to continue her research, lab coat billowing behind her. Above their heads, cables of all thicknesses ran open and exposed along the ceiling, ready for Sharon to pull upon them and harness the power of life. 

“She’s mostly here to model, darling.” Sharon added, fiddling with the corpse’s arm. “I’m sick of Dracula showing up and thinking he’s best dressed. Just because he’s been able to study fashion for six centuries…”

Her tone grew irritated, and Alaska laughed. Much taller than her creator, she climbed upon one of the counters with ease, ignoring how many papers shifted and scattered beneath her, and fixed her gaze on Sharon’s back. She was truly beautiful to behold; a buxom woman, with hair blacker than obsidian and eyes like a restless demon. Hauntingly beautiful, Alaska thought.

“I can model. You love dressing me up.” Alaska pouted, tugging at her little skirt. It fitted her perfectly, of course, given the precise nature of her make-up, and looked fantastic. As intended, it just barely covered her ass, and lay smoothly against her round thighs. When she perched on the edge of the counter, her thigh stitches were just about visible.

Sharon sighed, her annoyance tinged more with lust than anger. “I don’t know why I ever allowed you to speak. I should’ve kept you silent, as my little fuckdoll to do what I please with.”

“Go on, take my voice then,” Alaska taunted. “I know you can. Even though I’m far more than your little fuckdoll. I’ve read your papers, you know.”

“You’re yet to show me evidence that proves otherwise, little whore.” Sharon dismissed her. “Now just sit pretty whilst I work. This should be exciting for you, darling. The last time I did this, it was you. This is a new experience for you.”

Alaska folded her arms, making sure to push up her breasts to pull the doctor’s attention away from her new creation and back onto her favourite. “Hmph. You’d better charge me before you charge her. The last thing I want is for her to go all gaga over you, when you’re mine.”

Sharon flicked through her notes at a rapid pace. “And who do you expect to pay for the electricity surges? Me, I suppose? You know, it’s more and more expensive to keep you happy, let alone bring this one to life. And besides, I told you, she’s not my fuckdoll, you are. What do you think I am, some kind of perverted scientist?”

Alaska grinned slyly. “You’re yet to show me evidence that proves otherwise, little whore.”

With a low, long cackle, Sharon made her way back from the corpse over to Alaska. In one swift motion, she pulled the gloves from her hands and threaded them through Alaska’s knotted hair, slamming their lips together with a force enough to snap her in half. Melting into her lover’s kiss, Alaska wrapped her thighs around Sharon’s body to pull her closer, using her height as an advantage to trap her lover close to her.

“I’ll charge you, darling,” Sharon panted between kisses, desperately torn between wanting to take Alaska right then and there, and wanting to finish the job whilst the night was at the most peculiar hour. “Then her. But only a little for you. You don’t need it anymore, you’re alive. Poor baby over here still doesn’t have an ounce of breath in her.”

“She’s pretty,” Alaska mused, caressing the side of Sharon’s face with one long, manicured finger. “You sure you’re not going to want her? You sure she won’t be my replacement?”

Sharon took Alaska’s finger in her mouth, swirling it around and sucking on it before biting down hard and grinning when Alaska yelped. “That’ll teach you. Yes, my darling, I’m sure. She’s only here to stop Drac from being so annoying. I have a feeling she’ll get on with Drac’s daughter, actually, so she could do a lot of favours for us.”

Smiling softly, Alaska twiddled with the bolts on either side of her neck. Of course, they were there simply to deliver the electricity needed to jolt her to life, but she loved how her lover’s name was engraved on the flat edge of them both. Everyone knew that Alaska rightfully belonged to Dr Needles.

“Dracula is so irritating,” She huffed. “I wish he didn’t have to come. His daughter’s a brat and he’s a showboat, I can’t stand them.”

Sharon growled, low in her throat. “I wish those fucking bloodsuckers didn’t have to come either. But it’s tradition, darling, and frankly a party like ours would be nothing without those kind of guests. We’re legendary, so we can’t exclude someone as iconic and equally frustrating as old Drac.”

“Doctor Needles!” Alaska squealed, giggling. “You know that’s racist, you can’t say that! They’d be so offended.”

Sharon blew raspberries right in Alaska’s face, her reaction so childish that it caught Alaska completely off-guard and sent her into further fits of giggles.

“Like I give a fuck what Dracula would find offensive. I find his obnoxiousness offensive.”

“You’re right,” Alaska simpered, agreeing if only to poke fun. “I find your obnoxiousness much more pleasing.”

At that, Sharon’s eyes flashed, and she pushed Alaska further onto the counter, away from her. “Hark at you, distracting me again. No wonder I never get anything done when you’re around. It wasn’t anything like this when I was making you, that was for sure.”

Shrugging, Alaska extended her leg and kicked Sharon, gently enough not to hurt her and hard enough for her to know it wasn’t accidental. “Yes, of course not. You were starving, half-mad and totally deranged. Don’t think I don’t remember.”

Sharon just laughed. “The madness is inescapable, darling, you want to try making life and seeing if you can avoid it. Of course, I didn’t make the same mistakes as Victor, which helped a little. Firstly, don’t make a man. Secondly, don’t be afraid of your own creation. I made you, beautiful, and I could just as easily detach every limb that I sewed together. You’d be nothing but bolts again.”

“Mmm, and wouldn’t that be awful. Nothing to fuck when you get bored. No one to bring you out of your madness when you get too invested in all this gore. Anyway, back on topic, that’s partly why I don’t like Dracula. He’s so obsessed with blood, I think he dislikes me because I don’t have any.”

If possible, Sharon’s gaze grew darker, sexier. “And why would you need it? You have everything else that you need…” Her lips trailed down Alaska’s collarbone, all the way down to her breasts and stomach. “Blood is messy and overrated. I made you perfect.”

“That you did,” Alaska agreed breathily, desperate again to clamp her thighs around Sharon’s head and keep her there. But, as before, the doctor drew away from her with a wicked smile and headed over to her notes once more.

It was torture. Torture that Sharon was so manic, so distracted, so focused yet on everything Alaska didn’t want her to focus on. Her dedication and drive was admirable, but furiating. Alaska knew her mind was great, brilliant even, but she wanted Sharon to lay her down across the table and fuck her senseless, but the doctor was too busy fiddling with wires and stitches and bolts to pay attention for too long. 

As Sharon headed towards the cables, Alaska sat bolt upright and sprang off from the counter, eager to hold her lover to her promise. She held two of the thickest in her hands, and Alaska felt heat and excitement coiling like a snake in her lower belly. It had been so long since she’d felt the fire coursing through her, and she needed it.

“Please…” She found herself begging, to little response. The cables began to unwind and unfurl as Sharon tugged on them, pulling them from the opposite side of the room towards the corpse. “You said I could go first!”

“I changed my mind.” Sharon grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for another hot, searing kiss. “You can have what’s left after I charge her, okay? It shouldn’t be as much as you needed, anyway, she’s far smaller. It’s more practical, I think.”

Perhaps Alaska’s two metre height was a little excessive, but she loved it. Every inch of her body was sculpted to perfection, and she could lift Sharon with complete ease any time she wanted. The new corpse was shorter, maybe even shorter than Sharon, with smooth slick hair rather than Alaska’s untameable mane. Maybe she had made this one so different to completely deter her from any sexual urges - Alaska knew what Sharon liked, and this girl simply wasn’t that.

“Are you ready, my darling? This will be quite the spectacle, I assure you.” Sharon had that look in her eyes again - deranged, lawless, driven utterly mad by the possibilities laid out in front of her. She was delirious almost, absurdly frightening, and it was exactly what Alaska loved about her most.

“Now,” She instructed, heading swiftly to the back of the room. “You grab those cables, my darling, and do not put them on yourself just yet. Take the thickest ones and connect them to the bolts on her neck.”

Somewhat sulkily, Alaska did as she was told. Her own were longing for the twitching and aching of electricity, but she trusted that Sharon wouldn’t let her down. 

“Now, the medium ones at her wrists, you know what to do. The thinnest ones can go by her ankles, they matter the least. I’m counting on you.”

Alaska hummed. “What if she can’t handle so many volts? You know, she’s very small… I’d hate to see her tiny limbs ripped off by the force of it all. I know your stitches are good, but she seems rather delicate…”

“Nice try,” Sharon blew her a kiss, before turning back to her machine. “All hooked on?”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Perfect.”

Sharon’s chest heaved up and down, the excitement emanating from her almost palpable in the heady air. The laboratory was stiflingly hot, the scent of sweat and madness hanging above them. Months of work had led up to the climax that was rapidly approaching, and despite having seen it before, it was still exhilarating to reach such an intoxicating

level of power.

“450 volts should do it…” She grinned, flicking the switches one by one and revelling in the feeling of cold metal against her flushed skin. “Oh, darling, you’re not ready for a treat like this…”

As the glee overtook her, she couldn’t wait a moment longer. With her knuckles completely white, her eyes almost rolling back into her head, she gripped onto the lever and pulled down with all of her might.

Alaska flew backwards in terror, her heart racing. Bolts of electricity, blinding white streaks of jagged light, zipped through the air and towards the corpse, causing her entire body to jerk and spasm and seize. Whilst Alaska cowered, both horrified and amazed, Sharon cackled maniacally at the entire spectacle, elated at yet another success, and remained bent-double over the lever. She clung on with every muscle in her body, tense and strained to keep the power surging through her newest creation at unfathomable speeds.

The corpse - if it could even still be called that - writhed and thrashed against the leather bonds that kept her strapped to the table. Her body was stiffening, full to the very brim and teeming with life that urged to burst forth from her. Just the sound of it should’ve been explosive and deafening enough to blast the both of them to pieces, let alone the body that was currently withstanding it.

“SHE LIVES!” Sharon crowed, her hair standing out straight from her head as her expression grew manic with chaotic excitement. “LIVE, LIVE, LIVE!”

Eyes snapped open. Bright blue eyes, fringed with perfectly-punctured lashes, blinked for the very first time. When she opened her pretty lips for the first gulp of electrified air, Sharon slammed the lever down and deflated with heavy breaths as the crackling of high voltage electricity shuddered to a stop.

“Isn’t she just magnificent?”

Hardly able to breathe, Alaska scrambled to her feet, not even noticing that she had fallen to the ground. The girl - she was a girl now, living and breathing and alive - just stared silently at the two, mesmerised by them both. Similar to Alaska, her skin was tinted a shimmering, faded greenish colour, a little nod to Sharon’s work that she was, after all, not quite human.

“Incredible…” Alaska breathed. “That’s how it looked the first time?”

Sharon shook her head. “Think bigger. Think me, almost insane, filling your beautiful body with 700 volts, nearly electrocuting myself in the process. Turns out the human body can’t quite handle what you can, my darling.”

Alaska simpered. “You’re hardly human, my love. You’re playing God.”

“And yet… mortal.” Sharon stood up on her tiptoes and kissed Alaska’s cheek, tender and soft unlike the chaotic energy she had been pulsing with. Alaska tried to smooth down her hair, with very little success.

“Who… who are you?”

The voice was sweet and gentle, not quite as seductive as Alaska’s had been right from the start. It was a relief; there was nothing sexual in the tone of her voice, just sweet and slightly confused at the scene before her. Alaska remembered it well, given that being filled with so much electricity and jolted to life could be a little disorientating. Once her mind had cleared, she had been struck with an insatiable libido and a desperate need for pleasure. Fortunately, the new creation didn’t seem to have the same wanton desires.

“Doctor Sharon Needles, at your service.” Sharon did a little bow, dipping down only to reveal to Alaska that she was wearing very little under her long coat. Of course, she was doing her best to tempt her lover in such an inopportune moment. Perverted doctor.

“This is Alaska, my beloved. And you? You have a name, don’t you?”

The girl cleared her throat, a little anxious. “I do… Can I… Can I come down first?”

She wriggled her wrists weakly, unable to do much more than that from the leather that held her in place. Sharon folded her arms, watching expectantly.

“In just a moment, alright? I need to know nothing went wrong… I just need your name, and whatever it is you want right this moment.” Her voice was firm and yet kind, and despite her crazed appearance, Alaska could see that this girl was coming to trust Sharon completely. She longed to call out, to grab the girl’s hand and tell her that Sharon was thoughtful and genuine and brilliant, but she knew that this was Sharon’s moment to experience, record and analyse her findings. Life was a fickle and magical thing.

After a moment’s thought, the girl conceded. “I… I’m ready. I’m confident.”

Sharon grinned. “Show us that confidence, baby.”

“My name is Aquaria.” The girl stated, bold and serious. “I’m a superstar. I’m going to be a model.”

Unable to help herself, Alaska squealed and clutched Sharon, pulling her for a celebratory kiss. The force of it pulled the doctor off of the ground completely, and she let Alaska’s strong arms suspend her in the air, too immersed in their passionate kiss to care about anything else. When she was placed back down on the ground again, Alaska swore she heard a slight whine of disappointment, before Sharon was back to business.

“Wonderful. Aquaria, they’re going to love you. Dracula always thinks he’s best dressed, but I’m sure you won’t let that happen, will you?” Sharon began unbuckling her, letting Aquaria fall to the ground and then pull herself up again. She studied her body, seemingly fascinated by the fluid movement of her arms and hands. It was breathtaking to behold her sentience, how real she seemed, when just weeks ago she had been a few body parts sewn together by her lover’s hand.

Aquaria was a strange mixture of self-assured and nervous, which Alaska found to be quite endearing. At Sharon’s nod, she regarded the new creation and nodded in approval.

“Sharon is a real talent.” She told her, loving the smugness in Sharon’s smirk. “You and me, we’re the most divine creatures this world has. Our strength, our beauty - it goes unparalleled, thanks to her. Now, there’s plenty of fabric and supplies within the castle for you to begin your fashion and modelling, so go explore and see what you can do. We need you to look amazing for the ball, got it? Now off you go, so we can celebrate properly.”

With a smile warmer than molten gold, Aquaria began picking her way through the maze of books and half-finished experiments with surprising grace. As soon as she was gone, Alaska slammed her lips against Sharon’s and held her close, overwhelmingly proud and lustful all in one. She had been shunned all night for the sake of waking Aquaria at the right time, and at last the darkness was finally their own to enjoy.

“You’re a mad fucking scientist, you know that?” Alaska began planting kisses all along Sharon’s neck, her lover arching it backwards to give her more room. “Completely and utterly insane. Totally deranged. A raving lunatic, probably a danger to society.”

“Say it again, darling,” Sharon laughed, gasping as Alaska’s lips left bruises on her delicate skin.

Alaska could only worship her, her kisses growing more and more fervent as she felt Sharon flushing with heat under her touch. “You’re incredible, Sharon, I mean it. Falling in love with you wasn’t the reason I was made, and I know that.”

Sharon’s breath hitched as Alaska lifted her, placing her down where she had been perched on the counter earlier and reversing their position, Sharon’s thighs pinning her in place to keep kissing her. “I was your experiment, to see what exactly you could do. I couldn’t help wanting you so bad… I couldn’t help loving you. Falling in love felt like my purpose. Not the reason you did it, but the reason it happened… does that make any sense?”

“You’re perfect, Alaska… You’re so perfect…”

Their lips met, an intense passionate heat setting them both on fire in the kiss. Alaska’s hands grabbed onto Sharon’s face, desperate not to let her pull away until they were both gasping for air. Sharon’s skin was crimson, flushed with lust and love and the dire need for Alaska to touch her again. It was one of the things Alaska loved most about her – everything about her was so real, and every emotion she had was so visceral, so tangible. Her blown pupils alone were enough for Alaska to know exactly what Sharon wanted.

“That’s the thing, Sharon,” Alaska told her, unbuttoning the lab coat to reveal, as she suspected, virtually nothing underneath. Taking her time for as much self-control as she possessed, she started kissing her way from Sharon’s neck down to her breasts, unhooking the black lace as she went. “It’s you that’s perfect. Just… amazing.”

It was no secret that Alaska loved Sharon’s tits. They were round and full, and the luxuriant moan that curled from her lips when Alaska’s tongue circled around her nipple was something she would never tire of hearing. With her mouth working at her left and Alaska’s skilled fingers massaging her right, Sharon was in ecstasy. For good measure, she gave the sensitive flesh a squeeze and delighted in the corresponding high-pitched gasp that told her exactly how much Sharon loved it.

“Oh… do that again…” Sharon breathed, her voice barely there.

Alaska didn’t stop. “Of course. You’re just a slutty doctor, aren’t you? You love it.”

“Don’t tease,” Sharon whined, as Alaska reinvigorated herself, groping and squeezing and sucking with little end in sight.

“So polite,” Alaska commented casually, “But I can’t, my love. I don’t know how to do anything else.”

Sharon arched her back, her eyes squeezed shut and her legs trembling around Alaska’s waist. “Liar…”

“Ah, right.” Alaska’s breath was hot on Sharon’s skin, the stimulation just enough to cause a sharp intake of breath. “I know how to make you feel good, right? Especially when you’ve worked so hard… You must’ve been so tense, so desperate for it to succeed.”

Sharon’s eyes were practically rolled backwards. “Yeah… Didn’t want people to think it was just a fluke when they come for the ball this year… I didn’t just get lucky…”

“Exactly, baby,” Alaska reassured her, her hands trailing down Sharon’s waist and rubbing softly along her curves. “You’re a goddamn genius. You deserve to be able to relax now. Let me take care of you, my love.”

Slowly, carefully, Alaska hooked one finger under the black lace panties that separated her from Sharon’s pussy and smirked. The surface beneath her was cool, and Alaska knew that the sudden coldness on her warm flesh was both a shock and a relief at the same time. Dragging them down her legs and out of the way, Alaska spread Sharon’s thighs and couldn’t help her own gasp. She was gorgeous, and dripping with desire for Alaska’s touch.

“God, you’re pretty…” Alaska murmured, stopping to press her lips down and kiss Sharon’s clit. As Sharon squirmed and moaned in pleasure, Alaska steadied her bucking hips to keep her pinned down and flattened her tongue against her pussy, licking and sucking eagerly. Spurred on by Sharon’s continued resistance against her restraints, desperate to grind her hips and wordlessly beg for more, Alaska quickened her pace. Sharon’s moans became more and more disjointed, her breath coming in short sharp bursts as waves of pleasure rolled through her. Her clit throbbed and ached, overstimulated by Alaska’s skillful tongue, and her hips began juddering uncontrollably, all sense of rhythm gone as she ground against Alaska’s lips.

“Alaska… A-Alaska, I… Fuck, I’m gonna-”

Alaska carried on as Sharon came, hard, determined to let her completely ride through her orgasm. After a few moments, she felt Sharon’s body soften and relax, the tension in her trembling thighs going slack and her whole body sinking against Alaska’s.

“That’s it, beautiful. I’m right here.”

Sharon’s eyes were lidded, her pupils huge and black as she regarded Alaska with nothing but love. “You’re always here for me, darling… I should make you feel just as good, too…”

Alaska just smiled, moving back up to press a sweet kiss to Sharon’s lips. “In the bedroom, my love. You don’t have to just yet. Relax, let me hold you. I’ve got you.”

—

When Halloween night arrived, Alaska could hardly contain her excitement. Aquaria, their sweet creative girl, had been busy working, desperate to compete against Dracula and be the best-dressed group at Sharon’s gathering once and for all. They each had a little something unique to set them apart, and they were sure it would win.

Alaska’s gown, she thought, was just breathtaking - it was long and flowing, comprised of a delightfully seasonal orange, deep purple and brown, with meticulous embroidery along each of the colour patches with black thread to emulate the same stitches all over her body. It clung to her waist and flared out at the hips,and spun beautifully when she twirled in the mirror. Undoubtedly, dancing with Sharon in such a dress would turn heads.

In the same vein, Sharon’s gown was so spectacular that Alaska had to take a moment to compose herself when her lover tried it in. Her bodice was sharply corseted, with two spikes of elaborate cobweb patterns rising up just past her shoulders in a deep V-shape. The rest of it was black gossamer silk and lace, with a thigh-high slit purely placed, Alaska was sure, to drive her crazy with lust. She would have no difficulty ignoring any of the other guests when her delicious Doctor Needles looked so good.

Aquaria’s had been conceptual, a short number made of discarded bolts and wires and fibres that Sharon had bent out of shape or decided weren’t any good. It was cleverly made, and certainly impressive, but Alaska was too occupied with her lover to pay too much attention to it.

“Go and mingle, darling,” Sharon planted a kiss on Alaska’s cheek, visibly disappointed that her venomous red lipstick didn’t leave an imprint. “I have to greet all of our guests, it’s only polite. There’s a horde of zombies by the buffet, I believe. There’s even been a few selkies and sirens so far, we’re doing very well. And of course, our darling werewolves are just outside, they’ll be here any moment. Show everybody how beautiful you look.”

Alaska giggled, returning Sharon’s affectionate with another little kiss. “Of course. I’ve seen a mummy, too, leaving sand everywhere. I’ll go and keep an eye out for the Invisible Man.”

Sharon chuckled. “You’re so stupid. I love you.”

“I love you, baby. See you in a while.”

Every year, every monster known to man looked forwards to the bash at Sharon’s castle. Despite its sheer size, its location was perfectly hidden and discreet enough that they could celebrate together safely, wreaking havoc and happiness in their own way. Each of them had their own little quirks, but they were safe and supported together - even Dracula.

Alaska was drawn to her dear friend Courtney immediately, lulled by her angelic voice. Her siren powers had long since worn off Alaska, given that all she could ever want resided within the castle with her, but she loved to hear her melodic voice and spend time with her. Unsurprisingly, she stood in her white-feathered glory beside Willam, seemingly wrapped in skin-tight grey leather. As a selkie, Willam was equally as intoxicating and gorgeous to behold.

“Girls!” She squealed, squeezing them into a hug. “Oh, I’ve missed you! Is California everything you dreamed it would be?”

Courtney let out a soft sigh. “Oh, and more…” She said wistfully, her eyes glazing over. “So many clueless tourists to lure away. It’s wonderful.”

Willam nodded in agreement. “You’d think they’d get suspicious of me by now but no, they’re all dumb. Ooh, a seal! And then they’re never seen again.”

“Humans are weird,” Courtney finished, and then caught herself. “Oh! Except Doctor Needles, of course. She’s lovely.”

Alaska smiled sweetly at the thought of her. “I agree, although she is definitely a weird human too. She’s just… more like us than she is like them. That’s why we live out here, where it’s safe. They’d treat her like they’d treat you or me.”

More and more familiar voices began appearing, filling the decadent ballroom with life and excitement, so Alaska politely excused herself to make her way around. She missed Sharon already, but knew that as soon as she was finished greeting her guests, her arm would be around Alaska’s waist again, and she wouldn’t let go.

“Tati! Raja! Long time, no see!” 

Raja’s eyes brightened immediately. “Alaska! You franken-bitch, how are you? Our Doctor’s treating you right, I hope?”

“Oh please! How else would she treat me?” Alaska told her, laughing. “And you know she’ll take offense to franken-bitch. If Victor turns up tonight, she’ll go crazy.”

Tati snorted derisively into her drink, a viscous pink that bubbled and festered in the glass. “I doubt he’ll show his face, sweetheart, last I heard he’s fled to the north in total shame. Anyways, I heard there’s a new girl in our midst?”

With a surprising amount of pride, Alaska pointed towards Aquaria, who was happily chatting away to a bewitched group of mummies and young vampires - Dracula himself had yet to arrive, but many of his relatives had. 

She recounted the story, heart fluttering as she explained her lover’s sheer brilliance, and basked in the joy of being reunited with all her friends. Tatianna was a witch, and an incredible one at that, specializing in casting charms and bewitching the unsuspecting who wandered too close. She was incredibly beautiful, even if her looks were magically enhanced, and Raja, of course, was just the same. Possibly one of the most famous werewolves, she managed to integrate fur beautifully into her glamour, and Alaska was endlessly impressed and jealous by it.

When Sharon emerged again from the great front door and came to Alaska’s side, the night was in full swing. She had seen Katya, their beloved and bizarre shape-shifter, along with another gaggle of cackling, hexing witches and even a few wizards. Dracula was swanning around in his high collars and long cape, although they had both noted with glee that he seemed quite perturbed by Aquaria’s presence.

“Now this is a monster mash,” Alaska beamed, her arm wrapped around Sharon. “You’ve outdone yourself, as usual.”

Couples were congregated everywhere, some singing, some dancing, some drinking and chatting and laughing. It was the social event of the year, and at the darkest point of night, everyone’s spirits were as high as they could go.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, my darling, don’t discredit yourself for a second,” Sharon told her, though she was blushing. “Look, watch the skeleton band. They’re so talented, I had no idea. I’m definitely getting them next year, almost everyone is up dancing. I’d call this a success, wouldn’t you?”

It was mesmerising; so many monsters in one space, liberated of human fear, libated with spirits and potions and festive Halloween cheer. Warmed by it all, Alaska took Sharon’s hand and brought it to her lips, kissing it ever so softly.

“Come on, my love. You look far too beautiful not to parade around and dance right in the centre of the room. Let’s get everyone doing the mash, that’s always fun.” A tinge of excitement had entered Alaska’s voice, causing Sharon to grin and nod. She shot a look at the skeleton band, who promptly began to change the tune and play for everyone to get involved.

“Wonderful idea as always, Alaska. Let’s spook everyone and have a goddamn good time this Halloween.”


End file.
